


Gentle Breeze

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.criticoni.net/mini07">Criticoni, Minisfida Biathlon</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/cortemiracoli.html">Corte dei Miracoli, 07."Perché ti amo da morire." (esen-claim)</a></p><p>Succedeva tutte le notti, ormai, Aaron ne era pressoché sicuro.<br/>Forse era iniziato ancora prima, ma se n’era accorto solo in quel momento, alle soglie dell’autunno, perché l’aria fuori iniziava a farsi più fresca e dormire con la finestra socchiusa faceva arrivare fino al suo letto quel venticello leggero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Breeze

Succedeva tutte le notti, ormai, Aaron ne era pressoché sicuro.

Forse era iniziato ancora prima, ma se n’era accorto solo in quel momento, alle soglie dell’autunno, perché l’aria fuori iniziava a farsi più fresca e dormire con la finestra socchiusa faceva arrivare fino al suo letto quel venticello leggero. Era una brezza delicata, nulla che potesse disturbarlo neppure da sveglio, ma lo ridestava d’improvviso, senza spaventarlo, come un dolce richiamo ad alzarsi; aveva provato, negli ultimi giorni, a limitarsi a fingere di dormire, ma non era servito: le notti in cui si sforzava di rimanere sveglio la brezza non arrivava a toccarlo, come se sapesse del suo inganno.

La sera dopo, stanchissimo per la giornata di lavoro al Caffè e per la precedente notte quasi insonne, crollava addormentato poco dopo aver affondato la testa nel cuscino; e, poteva giurarlo, ad un tratto, nel buio silenzioso della sua stanza, sentiva quel vento leggero sfiorargli le guance e i capelli. Non era solo vento, si accorse via via nei giorni: era qualcos’altro che colpiva i suoi sensi: un odore familiare, un’ombra che si dileguava appena si voltava verso la finestra socchiusa, un frusciare di mantello che… ricordava, conosceva, ma nella maniera indistinta ed incantata nei sogni, in cui i ricordi e la fantasia si legano in nodi così stretti da rendere impossibile definire, lucidamente, dove finiscano i primi e dove inizi la seconda.

Era come… come quando viveva ancora nel castello di Nebiros. A volte la notte si svegliava e sentiva il fruscio di un mantello dietro alla porta socchiusa, un’ombra che si dileguava silenziosa; e se questo lo aveva spaventato durante le prime settimane, col tempo aveva iniziato a trasmettergli, invece, una sensazione di conforto: a modo suo, ma Nebiros era passato a dargli la buonanotte, a modo suo gli stava dicendo che era lì, che vegliava su di lui. Era la stessa sensazione, si disse, o forse era la nostalgia a modellare il vento leggero che spirava dalla finestra in una carezza, un sussurro, un profumo. Finché una sera, stanco per la trasformazione in licantropo della notte precedente, si era rifugiato a letto prima, accoccolato nelle ombre pacifiche della stanza in cui Pamela lo aveva ospitato; credette che fossero i rumori di lei che accoglieva i suoi “clienti particolari”, quelli che non appartenevano al mondo umano e si recavano da lei dopo la mezzanotte nella speranza che lei riuscisse, nei suoi tarocchi, a svelare loro il passato ed il futuro. Socchiuse le palpebre pesanti e vide, accanto alla finestra, l’ombra familiare del mantello di Nebiros, le onde morbide dei suoi capelli e la brezza gli portò fino al naso, le cui facoltà erano ancora potenziate dalla recente trasformazione in lupo, l’odore inconfondibile del suo antico padrone.

Balzò in piedi, stropicciando gli occhi per vedere meglio, perché non poteva essere un’illusione, stavolta, ma non c’era nulla nel riquadro della finestra.

Era solo.

Corse alla porta e la spalancò, terrorizzando Pamela.

– Aaron! – esclamò – Hai avuto un incubo?

– La finestra! – rispose lui, indicandola – C’era qualcuno che mi osservava, lì, non l’hai sentito?

La donna si avvicinò alle imposte e scrutò attentamente l’umida notte di Londra che si stendeva fuori dai vetri – Non c’è nulla, Aaron. Sicuro di non aver sognato?

– Sono sicuro!

Pamela allora guardò Bellus, che sostava sornione contro lo stipite della porta – Non saprei. Tu cosa ne pensi?

Il demone sorrise e guardò oltre il vetro – Non ho visto nulla, il moccioso dovrebbe dormire di più e scocciare di meno.

Aaron gli lanciò addosso il cuscino, ma poi si lasciò convincere da Pamela a tornare a letto – Non preoccuparti – disse lei sulla soglia, prima di chiudere la porta – La lascio accostata, così, se hai bisogno di qualcosa, ti basterà chiamare; è appena suonata la mezzanotte, tra un po’ arriveranno i miei clienti.

Il ragazzo annuì imbronciato da dietro le coperte e si stese.

Era sicuro di non aver sbagliato. Ma se davvero Nebiros sapeva dov’era, perché non andava a prenderlo?


End file.
